1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED illumination device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, LEDs are preferred for use in illumination devices rather than CCFLs (cold cathode fluorescent lamps) due to their excellent properties, including high brightness, long lifespan, wide color range, and etc.
For an LED, about eighty percents of the power consumed thereby is converted into heat. Therefore, a heat dissipation device is necessary for timely and adequately removing the heat generated by the LED. Generally, the illumination device includes a plurality of LEDs and the LEDs are arranged on a flat surface whereby an illumination area of the LEDs is limited. Thus, the illumination device cannot obtain a desired illumination area.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for an LED illumination device which overcomes the limitations described.